Hidden JImmy Neutron Episode
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: Jimmy works on his chrono-arch to get some answers from his future self why and how he was with Cindy.


**Hidden Jimmy Neutron Episode**

One day in Retroville, the sun was shining in the summer sky. Jimmy was fixing the Chrono-arch so he could ask his not-so –distant self about what he should worry about when entering high school. When Jimmy was finally going to visit his teen self, Jimmy heard Carl and Sheen from outside the clubhouse, calling his name.

Sheen: Jimmy, are you gonna come out of your lab and come to with us to Candy Bar or do we have to _drag_ you out?

Jimmy: Ok Sheen, I'm coming.

Jimmy stopped what he was doing and left the clubhouse to meet with Carl and Sheen. As they started to walk towards the Candy Bar, Cindy and Libby walked towards them, distracting the guys from going to their destination.

Cindy(to Libby): Oh look Libby! It's the three stooges! (to Jimmy) What's up, Nerdtron?

Jimmy: Nothing much, Vortex! Just going to the Candy Bar.

Cindy: What, no snappy comeback, Neutron?

Jimmy: Yes that's right, Vortex. I have much more important thing than to waste my time arguing with _you.(_to Sheen and Carl) Common, guys.

Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy left Cindy and Libby. Cindy was a bit baffled on what Jimmy said to her but then shooked it off. Cindy and Libby went to Cindy's house to discuss about what happened.

While Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl was their usual spot, they licked their ice cream they ordered. Carl was curious about what Jimmy was doing down in his lab.

Carl: Hey, Jimmy? What were you doin' in your lab?

Jimmy: I was fixing the chrono-arch.

Carl: Why?

Jimmy: Because, Carl, I wanted to have some insight on what to avoid when we go to high school.

Carl Oohhh…Hey, Jimmy, can we come?

Sheen: Yeah, Jimmy, can we come?

Jimmy: I don't know, guys.

Carl: Pretty please, Jim.

Jimmy: Oh, okay guys.

Sheen and Carl: Yes!

Carl, Jimmy, and Sheen entered the lab and stepped towards the chrono-arch.

Jimmy: Well, gentlemen shall we see ourselves as teenagers this time?

Sheen: Sure, Jimmy!

Jimmy: Then here we go!

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen arrive at Retroville High School. A red compact car drove up and parked in the student parking lot in front of the school. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were curious of which of their classmates car it was. So, they walked towards the car to get a better view of the person inside it. A car door swung open and a teenaged girl came out. She was lean and fairly tall. She had blonde hair in a loose ponytail. She wore a white tank top and denim short shorts with blue flip-flops and slim sunglasses hiding her green eyes.

The girl gently closed the door behind her and turned around and spotted Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl. She eyed them with curiousity. She walked towards them and stopped infront of them.

Teen girl: What are you kids doing here?

Jimmy: Um…we were looking for a…guy.

Teen girl: Well, could you describe him to me?

Jimmy: You might not know him.

Teen girl: Know? I know everyone in high school! I'm actually quite popular in school with my infamous boyfriend, James.

Jimmy: As in James Isaac Neutron?

Teen girl: Yes

Jimmy: What's your name?

Teen girl: Well my friends call me Cin. But you guys can call Cindy.

Jimmy: As in Vortex?

Teen Cindy: Yeah. Why?

Jimmy: Oh nothing really. Where is—James?

Teen Cindy: In his lab but do you guys need to know what street his house is on?

Jimmy: No that's ok. We'll figure it out. Thanks, Cindy.

As Sheen, Jimmy and Carl left, teen Cindy muttered that they were a weird group of friends. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen went inside of Jimmy's lab, face-to-face with their selves. Teen Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were facing Sheen, Jimmy, and Carl.

Teen Sheen: Wow! Its me!

Teen Carl: I don't remember myself being _that _short.

Teen Jimmy: Hey, guys.

Jimmy: I, you, I mean…uh, I _did _need your help but…But, I guess I don't because half if my questions have been answered already.

Teen Jimmy: You mean you met _our _girlfriend_, _Cindy?

Jimmy( blushing):Yes.

Sheen: But how did you guys, you know, get together?

Carl: And why.

Teen Jimmy: Well…., we um, how would I put this? ( quite quickly) We kissed under a tree under the sky at midnight when we were 13.

Teen Jimmy: But that didn't start our relationship. What started our relationship, happened, well as close as when you guys get back you'll see what I mean, promise.

Jimmy (a little dazed): Okay.

After the adventure in the not-so-distant future everything was back to normal except for one thing. Jimmy and Cindy were in Jimmy's lab, it was night.

Cindy: So you're saying we get together, Neutron?

Jimmy: Appearently.

Cindy(grossed out): Ew.

Jimmy (returning the same amount of discust): Excatly.

As Jimmy said that he was facing Cindy.

Cindy: Wow, Neutron. We actually agree on something.

Jimmy (smiling): Yeah.

Cindy ( smiling and teasing): Who in their right mind that I would find you attractive, uh? I mean why I think you have looked good?

Jimmy ( returning a smile and teasing): Yeah? Who would have thought that would think you looked pretty? Or that I stop pretending you don't exist? Ha-ha.

At that moment Cindy and Jimmy stared into each others eyes. There was dead silence between them. As Cindy and Jimmy unconsciencuslly leen their heads toward each others', there was an awkward silence. Then they closed the gap between their heads and their bodies. Cindy inched her way up on Jimmy's lap and put her arms around his neck. Jimmy had gently placed his hands on Cindy's waist. _So, this is what my teen self meant._ _Well, if that's the case then I don't mind at all_, Jimmy thought. Cindy pulled away gasping for air.

Cindy: Well, Jimmy that wasn't as bad as I thought. You're not that bad… of a kisser.

Jimmy(smiling): Well you're not so bad yourself, Cindy.

Cindy( giggling): Thanks, James.

Jimmy: You're welcome.


End file.
